The invention relates to compressors and, more particularly, to the design of an electric box for a compressor assembly.
The electric box of a compressor assembly is a support structure typically mounted to the compressor for holding various electronic components of the assembly, such as electronic protection boards, compressor contactors, transformers and the like. During operation, a compressor generates vibrations. These vibrations can lead to damage to the electric box itself and to the components therein.
Based upon the foregoing, it is clear that the need remains for an improved compressor assembly wherein the electric box and components contained therein are less susceptible to damage due to compressor vibration.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a compressor assembly wherein the electric box and components mounted therein are subjected to reduced risk of damage from compressor vibration.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.